


Leather

by Pleasedial123



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reached out and twisted her fingers in the old leather jacket that had been flung carelessly to the side to make way for the new Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Rose couldn’t help the stutter her heart did as she looked at the old leather jacket hanging off the railing to her right as if it had been carelessly thrown to the side.  
She ripped her eyes away from it and looked to the back of the great coat the Doctor was now wearing as it flared dramatically. He was already fiddling with the TARDIS controls as he muttered to himself. Rose stared up at her new doctor. At the younger face and the swishier hair and the sideburns and the darker eyes. He was a pretty boy now, different from the other Doctor.

Rose knew he was the doctor, but just looking at him she felt a bit lost. When the Doctor had made a remark on his age she had thought she would be with him forever, have him forever. And now she was shown that he could die. Oh he might be reborn, but he wasn’t exactly the same. She understood instinctively that they were both the Doctor, and this one had proved he could be her doctor. But it still hurt.

Gods it hurt. 

Rose eyed the Doctor as he continued working away and then carefully reached out and twisted her fingers in the old leather jacket. Tugging it off the railing she looked down at it. She lifted it up and buried her nose in it, eyes closing as she inhaled the familiar warm scent of her Doctor. It smelled of leather and running and fire and comfort. She nearly cried again.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked up to find the Doctor watching her with a solemn face. She met his eyes weakly and then blinked, focusing on his eyes. There was such understanding and in a huge whoosh she recognized the look. It was the exact same look her Doctor had given her so many times. She reflectively clutched the coat closer and caught her breath and in that instance felt closer to the Doctor then she had through the past day.

“I thought you had changed your outfit.” She said softly.

“I did.”

“Then what is this silly thing sitting around for.” She swallowed.

“…I forgot it.” He lied, obviously. “Best just toss the thing. Or if you want you can have it.”

He was so transparent that she nearly laughed. She decided there was no point in hiding it and really did chuckle, looking down at the jacket. Then she walked up to the new Doctor, tucking the coat in her elbow, and grabbing this new doctor by his lapels. He watched her solemnly as if expecting a slap or a yell. Instead she tugged him forwards, leaning over to bury her nose in the point where his tie, shirt and coat all met and inhaled deeply. 

She felt his two hearts stammer in surprise as he raised his arms to her shoulders, catching himself. She inhaled again, taking in the scent of fresh washed cloth and tea and ash. She held her position until the Doctor softly draped her arms around her, hugging her against himself.

“I’m still the Doctor, Rose. I’m just different.”

“I know.”

She pulled back and looked at his sad eyes that pleaded her to understand. She pulled back further ignoring the hurt on his face and freed her arms. She tossed the silly old leather Jacket away behind her, not looking back, and then hugged her new Doctor again.

“I know.” She repeated, hugging him tightly even as he hugged her back. “You’re still the Doctor. Still my Doctor.”


End file.
